


Motivational Training

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [30]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dual Honor Story, F/F, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: After trying for a while to motivate yourself, you bit the bullet and joined a gym. And with some thought, you even considered a personal trainer. What you didn’t realize was that his methods of motivation were absolutely what you needed.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	1. Starting Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a one-shot fic… but then the brilliant @mrskrazy asked if I was going to go high/low honor with this, and I was struck by an idea lightning bolt. Also one of the three requests for this idea asked for a Gender Neutral reader; I’m happy to oblige, so any reader can enjoy this fic!  
> Original Requests from issa-starlight & two anons!

You looked around the gym, overwhelmed by the plethora of machines around you. The place was larger than you thought, and you could see toned bodies working out all around you. Tentatively stepping up to the reception counter, you waited behind a few others as they scanned in their membership cards and power walked to their destinations. 

A cheerful woman with bright blonde hair greeted you when you reached the counter. 

"I'd like to start a membership," you said. 

"Sure thing. Is this your first time to our gym?" 

You nodded. 

"I'll get you signed up, then Lenny can take you on a tour."

***

"The pool is past the doors on the left, and the locker rooms are right next to them. There's an entry door directly to the pool from the locker rooms too."

You kept pace with the young man named Lenny as he took you around the two-story gym. The cardio equipment was all upstairs, the sports courts, weightlifting room, and yoga rooms were downstairs to the right. There were even a couple of massage rooms for when your body took a real beating, and needed some therapy. He showed you where everything was, but as your tour ended, you realized that the only thing you actually knew how to use here were the bikes. 

"So who do I ask if I don't know how to use the equipment?" 

Lenny grinned. "You can ask any of the staff to help. But if you're lookin' for more direction, I'd suggest a personal trainer."

You blinked. "That sounds… expensive."

"You can have a free consultation, if you want to see if it's worth it. But they'll help with meal planning, scheduling your workouts, and giving you a plan to reach your goals."

You mulled this over for a few moments. "Alright, guess it can't hurt."

***

Sitting in one of the empty dance studios, you waited to meet the personal trainer who would give you your first consultation meeting. If things went well, and you felt like he was worth the money, then he’d be your personal trainer for the next two months while you turned your health around. You had been unmotivated as of late, and as a result, you had gained some weight and your diet had crashed so hard it had practically disintegrated into dust.

When you heard your name called, you put down your phone and looked towards the door.

Your heart stopped.

The man was ripped. With an athletic cut T-shirt and gym pants that did not hide anything, he sauntered into the room, exuding sexiness. His gait reminded you of a cowboy out of a movie, as if he was wielding something too big for his pants. 

You wiped your mouth surreptitiously, even though you weren't drooling. Yet. 

"Hey there. Name's Arthur. Lenny tells me yer interested in gettin' fit."

You nodded, swallowed, and tried to speak. "Yes, that's right," you managed to croak. 

He chuckled. "Well, let's talk about yer history a bit, see if we can't get you back on the right track."

***

Arthur managed to coax a lot of information out of you; he now knew about your weak back posture, your sore shoulders from lifting a box incorrectly, and your very poor eating habits. Somehow, thirty minutes went by like a second. You didn't even realize how much time had passed until Arthur had glanced at his watch and stood up. He held his hand out to you, a kind smile on his face. You took his hand, reveling in his warmth and the ease with which he helped you up from the floor. 

"It was nice meetin' ya. If you choose to sign up fer a few sessions, let Karen know at the front desk."

You followed him to the door, admiring his back. He opened the door and held it open for you. As you stepped past, he leaned in and murmured, "Hope to see ya soon."

Suffice to say, you made a beeline for the front desk and paid for two months in advance. 


	2. Side A: High Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Honor.

"There ya go, nice and easy."

Week two into these personal training sessions, and you were already feeling more confident, more energetic. Arthur was a supportive and kind trainer, giving you so much positive reinforcement that you felt like you could take on the world after a session with him. For the first time, you were looking forward to going to the gym every other day.

He had prepared every stage of training for you and he made sure you were ready to handle it. He gave you a healthy meal plan, and made a list of back exercises to help with your posture.

It also helped that he was such a perfectly sculpted man to look at. When he showed you which muscles you would be working on that day, he'd first show you on his own body, flexing so you would see exactly what he was talking about. Then he would take you into his hands and have you flex the same muscle while he held it, pointing out the connections by stroking his fingers along your skin. 

You honestly weren't sure if he was trying to seduce you or if he was just naturally like this, but you always felt a tingle in your body after these stretching sessions. 

***

Week five, and Arthur was pushing you further, but never so far as to make you feel failure. 

And when you were stretching before a session? He would place his big hands on your back and put a little bit of pressure on you as you reached for your foot. The warmth of his hands, the feel of him holding you, and sometimes, his fingers caressing you as he let go of your body, were like a touch of heaven. You started to crave his physical contact. 

***

It was the end of week eight, your final session with Arthur. You wanted to buy more sessions, but your budget wouldn't allow it.

"You'll still see me around, as long as you keep comin' to the gym," Arthur said when you had expressed some sadness about your sessions ending. "You've done real good these two months. You keep it up, I know ya can."

Beaming at him, you started your stretches, with Arthur standing close by to help you. His hand on your back lingered longer than normal, and if you weren't mistaken, he was shifting closer to you, close enough that you could smell him. A mix of a fresh balsam and his own manly scent filled your nose, and you breathed in with pleasure. 

Was it bad that you wanted to bury your face in his magnificent pecs? 

People probably threw themselves at him all the time. There was no way he'd pick you over so many others, especially the super fit members who would wink and wave at him whenever he walked through the building. 

You let out a sigh and kicked your errant thoughts out of your head. Now was the time to enjoy your last session with Arthur! 

"What's the matter, darlin'?"

You turned your head to look at him, a bit surprised. He had never called you darling before. "Nothing, just got lost in my thoughts."

"You mind sharin'?" 

"Um…"

"You don't have to. Just thought it might help to get things off yer chest, if it's botherin' ya."

You looked down as your face burned with the thought of exposing your secret. You had been burying your crush on Arthur deep down in your heart, and while you always responded to him warmly (you couldn't help it, he was so helpful and kind), you hoped you hadn't exposed your feelings. 

Suddenly you were engulfed in his arms, his scent surrounding you, his warmth cocooning you. His chest felt solid against your back. 

"Can I confess somethin'?"

You nodded, your mouth dry.

"I'd like to still see ya. Outside of the gym. Maybe… go on a date?" 

You turned in his arms and looked upwards. He towered over you now in this position, and you felt small and protected in his arms. 

"Yes, I'd love to," you finally breathed. 

He smiled and nuzzled your cheek. "Thank you, darlin'."

***

"That was a lovely meal," you said, patting your stomach. 

Arthur chuckled. "Yup, sure was."

"I'm surprised you suggested this place. It's the complete opposite of what you've been having me eat these past two months."

"Sometimes you can indulge in something more… decadent," he said, his voice lowering just enough for you to notice. 

You also noticed his eyes were looking at you with a heat that wasn't there before. Looking away to stem the rising heat in your cheeks, you took a deep breath. His gaze was intense; you had already experienced it when he was training you, but here, now, with the full weight of what was to come sitting on your shoulders, you started to tremble with anticipation.

His hand on your arm pulled you from your reverie, and he looked at you with a tenderness that melted your heart. “I ain’t expectin’ anythin’, darlin’. Whatever you want to do after this is up to you. No pressure.” He scooted closer to you and leaned forward. “I’m just happy to spend more time wit'chu.”

You smiled back at him, touched by his ability to pick up on your frazzled state of mind. But the reality was that you wanted him so badly that you couldn’t stay calm. You reached up to touch his hand, still holding gently onto your arm. “Would you like to come back to my place?”

Arthur smiled, his face becoming even more handsome than ever before. “I’d like that.”

***

The three flights of steps to your apartment felt like nothing after your two months of training with Arthur. With his hand on the small of your back, you unlocked your door, nervously jiggling the key out as you turned the handle. 

Inside of your home, Arthur seemed larger than usual. He waited for you to lock up and put your things down on the table before he took you into his arms. 

"Darlin', I've waited so long fer this," he whispered before he kissed you, playfully nipping your lower lip. 

"Really?"

"Since the moment I saw you."

"But I wasn't fit then. I'm still not as fit as other-" 

"Shhh," Arthur interrupted. "Don't compare yourself to anyone. Just be you." He kissed your cheek. "You know why I wanted you from day one?" 

You shook your head. 

"Because when I saw how your eyes lit up when you saw me, I knew that you'd always be my shinin' star." He kissed your other cheek. "And I was right. 'Cause every time I see ya, your smile brightens my day."

"Arthur…" 

He cupped your cheek in one hand; his warmth was inviting, comforting, and you leaned into his touch. Moving in, he kissed you again, and slowly the two of you built up a fire of passion, hands traveling down each other's bodies as you craved more of his touch. Your hands fiddled with his belt just as he unbuttoned your shirt. 

"Bedroom," you managed to utter as you took his hands and led him to your room. 

Thankful that you had cleaned your room recently, you still kicked aside some of your old clothes as you led him to your unmade bed. He chuckled as you grabbed his arm when he had tried to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. 

"C'mon sweetheart, I want to see you."

"You see me all the time."

"I mean  _ all _ of you."

You let go of his arm. He turned on the lamp and smiled at you. 

"Now. Let me see you."

He slid your shirt off your shoulders, his hands caressing your arms, your chest, your belly. Then he undid your pants, looking up at you to make sure you were fully comfortable with what he was doing. Just like during training, he could read your hesitation, as you suddenly had a pang of shyness. 

"You change yer mind?" 

"No, no!" you insisted. "I want this. I want  _ you _ , Arthur!" 

He smiled and gently helped you out of your clothes. Naked before him, you realized he had not taken off any of his clothing. 

"Wh-what about you?" you asked. 

Arthur chuckled. "I s'ppose that's fair."

As he shed each piece of clothing, your desire grew. 

He wasn't beautiful, therefore, he was. 

Scars on his body held a story untold. Muscles built not only from training but from hard work flexed as he moved. He didn't have defined abs, but he definitely had a solid core, and you were sorely tempted to touch. 

Arthur wrapped his hand around yours. You hadn't even realized you were reaching out to him. 

"I want to touch you," you whispered.

Arthur smiled gently and brought your hand to his heart. "You have, darlin'." He caresses your face. "You look at me like I'm somethin' worth lookin' at."

"But… all the people at the gym that flirt with you…?" 

"Those gym bunnies? They'd be disgusted by my scars." He pulls you close. "You're the only one who sees the real me."

He clearly had some past experience that burned him on exposing his body. Now that you thought about it, he always wore a T-shirt and gym pants, never shorts, never a tank top. You held him tight. 

"Arthur," you crooned. "Let me take care of you tonight."

You kissed him, guiding him down to lay on your bed while you straddled him, laying your hands on his chest. You lightly ran your fingernails down his skin before bending over to lick his nipple tentatively. 

Arthur's eyes burned with heat, his hands on your hips pushing you backwards until his cock was between your legs. 

Smiling, you reached down and wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking him slowly. He moaned under you, his hips lifting up slightly, following your grip.

His fingers brushed your rear hole, and he looked at you, a question on his lips. You nodded, reaching towards your nightstand, pulling open a drawer, and passing him the lube. Sighing happily, you tried not to wriggle too much as his fingers filled up your opening, stretching, preparing your body until you felt ready to take his thick member inside. 

Straddling him once more, you slowly lowered yourself onto his cock, moaning in delight as he filled you. "Damn, Arthur, you feel so fucking good," you breathed. 

"So do you, darlin'," he murmured. "Jus' perfect."

Your hips moved to a primal rhythm as you mindlessly chased a carnal high. Together with Arthur's hands gripping your thighs and his low moans, you were having the most erotic experience of your life. 

Then Arthur sat up and wrapped his arms around you before swinging you underneath him. He grabbed your legs and rested them on his shoulders.

"You feel alright, darlin'?" 

"Yes, yes!" 

"Good," he murmured before he started taking you, his thrusts slow at first, testing out this new angle. As your mewls of pleasure rose, he grabbed your thighs, holding you down as he sped up. Soon he was pistoning in and out of you with reckless abandon, losing control of himself. 

"Goddamn, so good," he growled, releasing one of your thighs to stroke you. "I'm close, sweetheart. Where do you want it?" 

"Inside me!" you cried out as you came from his hand working you into a carnal frenzy, spasming wildly, your back arching, your hips undulating as the climax tore through you.

Arthur moved your legs off his shoulders, wrapped his arms around you, and held you close. "Oh, darlin', yer so perfect,” he gritted out as he sped up, his thrusts getting harder and harder until he let out a moan of pure satisfaction and became still, his cock deep inside of you as he filled you.

“Shit,” he murmured, panting. He lifted himself off of you and rolled over, laying on his back and catching his breath. He immediately reached for your hand and held it, looking over at you to make sure you were okay.

“That was amazing, Arthur,” you finally managed to say after a few minutes of quiet rest.

“You’re the amazin’ one, darlin’.” He slowly got up, and held a hand out to you. “Let’s shower and sleep. If yer alright with lettin’ me stay.”

You took his hand. “Of course. You can always stay.”

He smiled tenderly at you, leaned over, and kissed the top of your head.

You had never felt more grateful for starting a gym membership.


	3. Side B: Low Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low Honor.

"You can do more, go on."

Arthur kept one hand on your back, forcing you to stretch to your very limits. Just when it felt like you would snap in two, he let go of you and let you breathe easy. 

But only for a little while. 

He was a slave driver, making you push harder than you ever had in your life. He put you on a stringent meal plan, making sure you ate only what he told you. If you cheated, he made you do twice as much cardio as punishment. 

Normally you wouldn't tolerate such rough treatment; after all, you were tough-as-nails, not giving a fuck about what other people told you to do if they were being mean about it. 

Except when you did well, Arthur would reward you. Not with food or money or material things. No, he knew exactly what he did to you. A master manipulator of your libido, he would reward you with a personal massage session. 

The first time he had given you a massage was halfway through week two, when you were close to calling it quits. Arthur had all but dragged you to the massage room, with you being grumpy and sore. He pointed you towards the massage table, and while you begrudgingly laid down, you smelled vanilla and almond oil, and grew a bit relaxed. 

Then he touched you. 

His hands, rubbing scented oil along your back and legs, felt like heaven. He knew exactly where you ached the most, mostly because he was the one directing your workouts. His fingers would work your muscles, rubbing the soreness away.

You had moaned just a little bit too wantonly as his hands glided across your body. So engrossed in the feel of his fingers digging into your shoulder blades, you hadn't noticed the smirk on Arthur's face. 

He knew your weakness now, and he was going to exploit the hell out of it. 

***

“You want it, don't you?"

"Yes, please Arthur," you begged.

"Give me more. Give me everythin' you got."

You pushed and pushed and  _ pushed _ . 

"One hundred. Good job, pet."

You flopped down on the exercise mat, your arms feeling like jelly. The cool plastic felt nice against your face. You felt accomplished; it had been eight weeks of hard work to get to this point. One hundred push-ups for you seemed like a pipe dream in the beginning. But now? You did it, and you felt fantastic, even as the sweat poured down your brow from the exertion. 

"C'mon."

"I just need a minute," you wheezed.

Impatiently, Arthur rolled you over into your back and lifted you up, princess-style. 

"A-Arthur!" 

"You didn't listen," he replied simply. 

"This is embarrassing!" you whispered harshly. 

"Tough."

You fumed silently as he carried you into the massage room and locked the door. 

Raising an eyebrow at him, you opened your mouth to ask why he locked it, but one look at the smoldering heat in his eyes and you shut your mouth immediately. 

Dumping you into the massage bed, he placed his hands on your back and pressed down. You groaned. 

"You been takin' stretch breaks at work?" 

You were silent. It had been a busy few days at work, and you had neglected your body again. 

He pushed down harder. You felt your spine crack back into place. 

"Darlin’…”

You knew he was angry by the way he crooned at you. “I’m sorry, I’ll remember next time!”

“Sorry don’t cut it.” He grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you back up. “Strip.”

You looked at him, surprised, turned on, and frightened, all at once.

He grinned teasingly at you. “You ain’t gonna listen to me? You can go right out those doors and call it a day, if you want.”

You looked at the locked door for a moment. Then you looked back at Arthur, his gym pants looking a bit tight in the front from a quick glance. 

You took a deep breath.

And you started to strip.

As each piece of clothing fell from you, Arthur’s eyes glowed with a carnal heat. He wasted no time; the moment you were nude, he guided you back onto the massage table, onto your belly, and started to knead your sore back muscles. 

Then his hands slid to your ass. He kept massaging you, so you didn’t think anything of it.

That is, until his fingers grazed your rear entrance.

“Ar-Arthur!” you gasped.

“Just say no, darlin’, and I’ll stop.”

You closed your mouth.

He chuckled arrogantly. “Thought so.” His hands continued to explore you, his touch growing bolder as his fingers caressed your intimate areas, making your breath quicken and your blood run hot. When you twitched your hips towards him, he immediately smacked your ass.

“Be good,” he growled. You immediately stilled, wanting more of his euphoric touch.

Satisfied with your obedience, Arthur continued to rub down your body, working out your sore leg muscles, his fingers playing along your inner thigh as he moved around to the end of the table.

You heard the sound of clothing being dropped. You felt the table shift under you. And you saw, reflected in the mirror across the room, Arthur, naked, mounting you like an alpha wolf, leaning down, his lips close to your ear.

“Been waitin’ a long time for this, pet.”

You felt something cold against your rear entry and gasped, flinching.

“Shhh, relax. Gotta get you ready fer me.”

You took a deep breath, and let him push the anal toy inside of you. Feeling it stretch you, feeling the lube ease its entry, you kept your breathing steady and relaxed your muscles, loosening yourself up for what was to come.

“That’s it, good pet,” he murmured. He slowly pulled out the toy and dropped it on a towel on the floor before he shifted forward on the table. He rested on one elbow, his hand clasping your hair as he used his other hand to guide his cock into your ass. The head of his cock pushed against you, the pressure of his girth making you whimper softly.

“You can take it,” he said into your ear. Ever so slowly, he inched forward, until he was inside of you, sliding in until his hips were flush with your ass.

You moaned.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, Arthur,” you breathed, desire coloring your tone.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said as he lifted his hips slightly, then slammed into you, making you let out a soft yelp. He quickly wrapped a hand around your mouth.

“Can’t be too loud,” he chastised as he started to fuck you, one arm wrapped around your shoulders, one hand still around your mouth. He rutted into you like a wild animal, grunting low and quiet for your ears alone as your muffled cries filled the room, along with the slapping of flesh against flesh. 

“Gonna come inside of ya,” he said, giving you no choice. “I get so hot, thinkin’ of my come dripping down yer leg as you leave here.”

He sped his pace, his moans rumbling in his chest. You could feel the vibrations against your back, and you gripped the edge of the table harder than you were before, begging for completion with your feeble mewling.

“I’ll give ya what ya need, pet,” he purred as he fucked you, “once I’m done with yer sweet ass.”

You felt his forehead press against your shoulder as his pace became furious and harsh, the table squeaking under the force of his thrusts until he slammed one last time into you, breathing heavily and groaning as he filled your ass with his come. His hips jerked forward as he emptied his balls, his grip on your shoulder and mouth tightening almost to the point of pain as he finished.

After a few moments of heavy panting, he slowly got up off you, climbed off the table, and helped you onto your back. As he dug one hand into your hair, he reached down with his other hand to stroke you, watching you writhe from his sensuous touch. 

“Such a good lookin’ pet,” he praised as your hips pumped uncontrollably. You mindlessly chased your climax as he leaned down to kiss you, ravaging your mouth with his lips and tongue. You moaned into his mouth, and he laughed with delight.

“Come fer me, darlin’.”

Your back arched, your toes curled, your vision when white for a split second as you came hard into his hand, his strokes just the perfect pressure and just the right rhythm to bring you to the highest point of ecstasy that you had felt in ages. Your cries were swallowed by his passionate kiss, as he held you down, his muscles flexing to keep you steady.

When your climax finally ebbed away and you were left sweating and panting, Arthur pulled back and ran his hands along your head, as if he was petting an animal.

“You did good, sweetheart.”

You smiled up at him, the haze of lust disappearing to be replaced by true affection. He was harsh but fair in his training. Everything he did, he did for you. You knew he was being paid to be a personal trainer, but today, this was something more. You could tell by the way he was looking at you, like you were special. Like you meant more to him than just a client.

At least, that’s what you would like to believe.

Steeling yourself, you took a deep breath before asking. 

“Arthur, today’s our last day, but… will you see me again?”

He let out a laugh, and your heart dropped.

“Pet, do you really think I’m gonna let you go that easily?”

He leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Yer stuck with me, whether you like it or not. But I hope you do,” he added.

Your heart soared. “I do, Arthur. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @hypnoscissorsghostnerd for answering my n00b questions!


End file.
